Material handling devices such as bulldozers, tractors, and like equipment typically include pressurized hydraulic fluid systems for effecting various material handling operations. Hydraulic fluid lines are typically employed for routing the pressurized hydraulic fluid to and from the various hydraulic fluid motors or rams of the device. Flexible fluid lines or hoses are employed for the routing of hydraulic fluid to movable implements of the device, such as a dozer blade, backhoe or similar implement.
In some instances, a number of separate hydraulic fluid hoses must be routed to the movable implement of the material handling device. For example, some dozer blade arrangements include hydraulic fluid rams for effecting angling and/or tilting of the dozer blade in addition to the normal up and down movement of the blade. In such arrangements, it is desirable to provide support and restraint of the various hydraulic fluid hoses to avoid tangling or kinking of the hoses since damage may otherwise result. At the same time, any such hose supporting arrangement should be straightforward in construction for durability and ease in servicing the material handling device.